During the first year of this project we have assembled the authors to provide the individual reports, each of which is a chapter in this total survey report. They are scheduled to submit their manuscripts beginning the middle of March 1979 and continuing through until June 1979. On receipt, they are edited by R. G. Siekert. Following editing they will be retyped for camera-ready copy, proofread and assembled. This process will begin towards the end of year one and continue into year two.